Harry Potter and the Dark Tower
by Miss Lesley
Summary: in 1981, Draco lost his mother. while Severus & Lucius their wife to an imposter. Now Rhiannikki is back to reclaim what is hers while aiding her son Draco and his mate Harry save Magic. Chapter 1-4 redone, new Chapter 5
1. Disclaimer & Warnings

1Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Tower.  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley,  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place it elsewhere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Chapter: Prologue: Rhyniaceae and the founding of the keep  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
Warnings: SLASH, bad Language/Mature themes/Gay couples procreating with each other so mpreg and fpreg.

Summary: in 1981, Draco lost his mother and Severus and Lucius their true wife while and imposter stepped in. Now Rhyniaceae knows her family is out there and she is determined to get them back. And so what is along the way she helps the wizard world find a balance it has been missing for a long time. However, as fate would have it she and her family is draw into the voldemort issue, the Dumbledore issue and the Ministry Issue, so she will have to aid her son Draco and his mate Harry Potter to save Magic.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Lucius/Severus/Rhyniaceae (OC), Ron/Hermione.

There will be bashing, lesson teaching and such.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the people in it.

**Hello as with all writers my writing has undergone changes. I am in the process of re-editing this story so bare with me as I do so. When I add the first new chapter I will let you know. Until then Happy Holidays. **

**At some point re-reading all chapters will be necessary as I have noticed that a lot of the story line has either changed or have been rewritten to clarify points and to provide more details. Be aware This story is AU, everything in canon until book 5. Half blood crap (oops Prince) did not occur. **

From now on this is the only chapter that will provide the disclaimer and warnings.

Please note that while, the first part of the story focuses on Rhyniaceae, then Rhyniaceae/Severus/Lucius the heart of this story is bringing together Draco and Harry. How this family will change the world and how old dogs can learn new tricks.

I hope to keep this a fast pace story with twist, turns and unexpected surprises. So please feel free to review and let me know how I am doing.


	2. Rhyniaceae & creation of the Dark Tower

Rhyniaceae & the Founding of the Dark Tower

40,000 years ago: Before the Fall of Atlantis.

Since the beginning of time, there have been whispers about places of great magicks. Stonehenge, the pyramids, the jungles of Africa, but the over time the greatest one of all them has been lost and forgotten to the anneals of time. That place is called the Dark Tower, its past is shrouded in mystery. The Dark Tower is the very essence of magic and it supplied the world with the power to create and destroy it help the world together. This is was both a blessing and a curse for the world because as long as the Mistress and the Tower stood then so would the magic, but if either should fall then all Magic, light and dark would cease to exist.

While the Tower was the most important place in the magical world only five books are left in existence that have any mention of it and its' Mistress. Of the five books that talk about the Tower, only three books have any real information about what the tower really is and how to find it. As a magical conduit, those beings that need to find the tower are directed there through either a book or guidance from the Tower. Many adepts after receiving the education or training they needed for their gifts to be fully recognized, choose to stay and make their home within its' walls. As the generations pass, the cycle of life and death continue within its wall, childhood, marriage, childbirth and death. But we jump to far ahead in the story.

The story behind the founding of the Dark Tower is forth with high adventure, death and chaos, only lacking in love and romance, however eventually this even these things enter the story. In the third month of Fredas, in the year of Starlight a mysterious celestial being appeared within every magical community around the world. This being called Cassandra offered all magical being, Veela, Vampires, Witches and Wizards to name a few, a challenge. Cassandra spoke of the place where magic first sprung to life in this world. It told the story of how without proper care and nurturing the well would run dry and the magic within the world would die. Cassandra, stated that if a magically being of great worth did not come forth and find this place then all would be lost. This person if they completed the quest would become the Guardian of magic, in addition this person and their family would be granted immortality so that they can carry out their duty. With that Cassandra left and the people that received her message made their plans.

As soon as the awe wore off, people began to talk and plan what they intended to do with the information that they had been given. Many of the powerful being realized that whoever found this magical place would become the ruler of the world. Ten seconds later the greed and murder plots began. Rich people, poor people and everyone in between was determined to be the ones to find this place. In fact within hours of Cassandra's announcement at least eight expeditions had been formed and set out three days later all determined to be the first to find the Magic. Most of these expeditions where not properly prepared as a result none of them were ever heard from again. Despite the lack of success, over the next thousand years many magical creatures, both Dark and Light, left on noble and not so noble quests to find the site. Fate always a fickle one, would have the last laugh because it would be an Egyptian, run away slave that was believed to be more of a muggle than magical being that became its champion.

Rhyniaceae Shala De Chaja, if asked defined herself as a Dark Witch. Rhyniaceae was born into a very powerful pureblood family, for generations her family have produced the strongest and most talented Witches and Wizards. Yet, with her birth it seemed that the circle had been broken, because on Rhyniaceae first birthday all the standard test conducted on children showed that she had little magical talent. Her family was devastated and to clear away disfavor of the Gods, they gifted Rhyniaceae on her tenth birthday to the Chaja of Atlantis, for he was the physical representation of the Gods on the land and maybe if she served him faithfully then all the stains of her family would be washed away.

For seven years, Rhyniaceae obeyed the will of her parents and served the Chaja as his personal slave. And while the man was a wise and kind ruler, behind close downs her was a deprived man, he had no self control. The Chaja followed his every whim and he committed acts that must have offended Gods and devils alike. What the Chaja wanted he took by whatever means necessary, those closest to him learned early that it hurt less if you just surrender at first command. Finally, unable to continue to live like animal Rhyniaceae ran, ran from her master's home, from his bed, from his unholy life.

During the three years that followed, Rhyniaceae wondered the land, it was during her travels that she studied magic in its' purest forms. Each town that Rhyniaceae increased her knowledge in life, it Bray town she learned to cook, in Keystone she learned to survive outside of a town, in Alexandra she learned that sex did not have to be painful or degrading and in Greece she learned how to smile and laugh. But, no matter where she went and what other things they taught her, she learned their Magic. Rhyniaceae learned everything she could she would give back to the town in some way before she felt compelled to move on. Rhyniaceae learned early into her journey to never to put down roots, for in the end she always left. Although, there was sadness but in saying goodbye, Rhyniaceae also had happiness with her next hello. Over time she included her learning to include animals, farming, and a variety of fighting styles. Since Rhyniaceae learned how to hurt and kill she balanced this knowledge by learning different healing techniques; Rhyniaceae spent years studying the human body, herbs and magical healing practices. Eventually, this led to her becoming the first female potion mistress.

During her seventh year of wandering, Rhyniaceae had just left a village that had been infected with a plague. It had taken all her skills to figure out and stop the spread of the disease. After saying her goodbyes, Rhyniaceae headed north and after six weeks of traveling all she really wanted to do was to find a place to call home for a while. One night as she set up camp she came across a small silver stream, located in the middle of nowhere. This strange place, was one of the most beautiful place she had ever been, even within its barren vista, Rhyniaceae felt humbled and bowed her head to give her thanks to this place wishing that this could be her home. And with that simple wish, made from her heart a run away slave was able to become one with the origins of Magic. For the stream rose up and surrounded her, bonded with her making her the guardian of its existence.

Upon Rhyniaceae acceptance as the guardian, several things occurred at once. With the quest finally over, the need for secrecy became paramount. So the magic spread a net and those that had knowledge of Cassandra's quest had the specifics of the information fade from their mind. Books and records that contained detailed information with supporting documentation on the quest disappeared while the minor sources and tale books disappeared with the passing of time. However, due to the nature of the Tower, there would always be people, muggle and magical that would need to find the Tower. So books, sources ad oral traditions remained and those that needed the information always came into possession of something that would lead them to their destiny. After three generations, Cassandra's Quest became legend a story debated on by scholars. After two more generations the Quest became a myth that treasure hunts sought to make their fortunes. During the six more generations the Quest became a bedtime story told to children to easy them into the sandman's arms. Eventually Cassandra's Quest faded from the annals of time only to be remembered when the need for it was great. As it occurred at the Great Merlin's birth, for he was a child with great power and a very important destiny for he would shape the world. Thus when the opportunity was right a book was passed to him and following the clues and the magic Merlin found himself at the doors of the Tower. Although, most information was lost, it was impossible to erase everything, like the obituaries that recorded those that left to search for the place of Magic but never return. As stated before of the five books that survive today, one is located in a muggle library in Salem, Montana awaiting to help a young girl destined to be the first siren born in 5,000 years. The last book written about the Tower, is located in the public section of the Hogwarts' Library. This book was the last volume of Merlin's journal and the fact that it exist is a betrayal of the vows that Merlin took when he entered the Tower. The next book is one that is dear to Rhyniaceae, it was her private journal that she gave as a gift to Salazar Slytherin. There were two copies of the book, the original was placed in the chamber of secrets. The first copy was given to Adonis Malfoy and now resides in the private libraries of the Malfoy family and it became a favorite book of Lucius Malfoy centuries later. The second copy was given to Alexandra Prince and it ended up locked in a truck in Severus Snape's room at Hogwarts. The journal did not have much information in them about the Tower, or where it was located but it tell about the Keeptress of the Tower, her life and some of her accomplishments especially in potions and the dark arts. The two remaining book are current located in the libraries of Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. Needless to say because of the secrecy of the Tower, the Dark Witch, Rhyniaceae, found herself facing a less challenges, intruders and issues that many other rulers had to face. Not that they could really do anything to her because in the end she would win.

Rhyniaceae, background as witch from an important pureblood family, made her familiar with Cassandra's quest, and like all children after hearing the tale hoped that when she grew up it would be her that found the place. But, soon the realities of her life took over and the dream faded and was soon forgotten. Because there was no way the Chaja would ever let his favorite toy go and look for a place that no one has ever returned from. Rhyniaceae, upon realizing what she had done was proud that she, a former slave, had done what none of those book smart, rich or otherwise magical beings was able to do. After waking Rhyniaceae immediately took in all the details of her home and opened her heart and mind to the Tower, she vowed to cherish her home, not for the power it granted her but for the protection it could offer her and her family.

Although, Rhyniaceae wished she could immediately go and bring her family to her home there were other matters she had to attend to such as all the people that came with the Tower. It seemed that for the last 1,000 years all those that had set off in search of the magic had been judged during their journey and since they were found wanting the magic did not grant their dreams, or release them to return in favor. Instead the Magic placed them deep within the earth in an enchanted sleep waiting for the true champion to come. Now that she was there, these people began to awake. So Rhyniaceae spent several years creating a home not only for herself but for these people. It was during the first few months that Rhyniaceae learned that she could not control or do everything nor could she be everywhere. So in the end she had to create a system that allowed her to delegate some of her duties. So after speaking to her people finding out about their homes and political structures then consulting with the magic, Rhyniaceae created the Dark Tower Council, which was made up from the strongest Dark and Light Witches and Wizards alive. The Council consisted of eight members, which served until their death. At the Council member's death the magic that founded the Council would seek out the new member to fill the seat, thus if a Light being died the magic sought out the strongest Light being available at the time of the member's death the same went if the member was a Dark being. To maintain the balance on the Council, of the eight seats three were allotted to Dark beings, Three were allotted to Light beings and two were allotted to beings that were neutral. The final seat was held by Rhyniaceae herself. This was by far one of Rhyniaceae's best decisions. After this was settled spent a year ensuring the system she created would work. After that she went back to Atlantis to bring her family home with her.

A year a day after the founding of the Dark Tower, Rhyniaceae returned to Atlantis to claim her family. As Rhyniaceae walked down the street she saw that some things never changed. People from her youth still lined the streets on market day selling their wares. Children ran and played in the street. All and all people seemed happy, thus she was shocked when she walked to her parents home and found that it was a burnt out shell. After providing a few coins to the local beggars she found out the tragic tale of her family. It seemed that shortly after it was discovered that their daughter Rhyniaceae had ran away from the Chaja, he had her parents brought in for questioning. Although, it was clear that Rhyniaceae's parents had not had anything to do with her escape the Chaja had the punished then tortured to death. The Chaja claimed that it was her beloved brother that aid in her escape and that even if he did not then he was at fault for not preventing it. Thus her parents punishment was to watch as their son and his family were murdered. Rhyniaceae, was barely able to contain her grief and anger at what had transpired because she dared to be free. However, the final blow came when Rhyniaceae learned that the Chaja had taken her younger sister into his bed as her replacement, at the time Narcissa would have been around six years old, and she has been his slave ever since. Hearing of her family's fate Rhyniaceae, had nothing but one pure emotion pulsated within her veins, and that was rage and it was all directed at the Chaja and his people who did nothing to stop him.

With nothing but revenge in mind Rhyniaceae, slowly walked through the streets of Atlantis, as she walked her down the street power created a swirling vortex around her, lashing out at everything that got in her way. Behind her there was absolutely nothing left, homes, stores the very land destroyed. Soon she was entering the Chaja's home she systematically searched and destroyed every place she went without finding her sister. Finally she entered her old bedroom, what she found within the room sent her into a freeze her in place. Tethered to a bed was her only family, laying in her own filth like an animal was her twenty something year old sister. Laying naked and spread open for all the world to see, was a scared young woman. Beaten, starved, dirty barely alive was just a girl who was so emancipated she was one step from her grave. After a moment in which the universe cried, Rhyniaceae released a scream of such pain, anger and hate that tore the very fabric of the island apart. Not realizing what she was doing Rhyniaceae used her magic to punish those that wronged her family. The island was lost, but the people were saved. The power at Rhyniaceae control gathered the people of Atlantis up and delivered to the place best to carry out their punishments. When that the last of the anger drained from Rhyniaceae body leaving her empty and ashamed of her actions, all she had left was enough energy to gather up her sister and take her home. But before she left Rhyniaceae cast two spells, the first transported the remaining innocent people from Atlantis to the Dark Tower. Rhyniaceae was not sure if the Chaja and his heirs were present on the island, since they often traveled to meet with other Heads of States. Thus to avoid having to track them down and risking what occurred on Atlantis happening elsewhere she used the second spell to curse the Chaja and his bloodline therefore within a three generation they would die out a deformed twisted people on the outside as they were on the inside.

Upon returning to the Dark Tower with her sister, Rhyniaceae contacted the Council and informed them that they would be in charge of the tower while she attended to her sister. When they questioned her on what happened she made it clear it was not their business and left. But nothing ever stays a secret long especially after the survivors of Atlantis told what they saw. With that Rhyniaceae was left to heal her sister and that took time. Due to the kind of abuse and since it was done over such a prolong time, it took years for Rhyniaceae to bring her body back, and it took even long to heal the damage that had been done to Narcissa's mind and self esteem. During the next century Rhyniaceae slowly returned to her duties while rasing Narcissa, however, due to the guilt that Rhyniaceae experienced she proceeded to spend all her free time loving and spoiling Narcissa. Narcissa was raised to believe that whatever she wanted Rhyniaceae would provide for her and that was Rhyniaceae's first mistake. Every child needs boundaries, even as a slave Rhyniaceae had them. So this was Rhyniaceae first mistake in raising her beloved sister.

As the saying goes time heals all wounds, and as hours became days, days turned into months, which progressed into years, the two sisters came to know each other and depend on one another. Narcissa, finally settled into her life and began to trust the woman she use to hate. And so it was that as time moved forward Rhyniaceae felt comfortable enough to returned to her full duties and the Keeper of Magic. Time taught her how to lead, her past demanded that she not be like the Chaja, so she spend most days getting to know her people and their needs and wants, and with that knowledge she provided them with an heathy environment to grow, learn and become what they were meant to be. Rhyniaceae, also spent a large amount of time defining and developing the Dark Tower Council. Together, they monitored the outside worlds use of magic and their development. On a few occasions Rhyniaceae and the Council had to do the unthinkable and go in and strip a civilization of their magic and memories. On other occasions they blessed people with magic, knowledge or both. Also a balance was maintained. A positive effect of the creation of the Dark Tower and it's Keeper was that wizard, witches, veela, trolls, giants and the many other magical beings found that magic was much easier to summon and use. Intent and will became the determinative factor of whether the desired outcome was reached instead of the proper words, pronunciation and wand movement.

Rhyniaceae spent most of her free time with Narcissa being both sister and mother in one. But funny as it might seem both Rhyniaceae and Narcissa like to focus her attention on the progress of man, muggle and magical alike. The two sisters would often time find themselves at defining moments of mankind and watch first hand as civilizations would raise, grow and fall. Not surprisingly, the trend was the same in both the muggle and wizard world alike, these defining moments usually set man on a different course usually prohibiting progress. But time always won and progress had. The one regret the sisters had about their Man watching was that no matter how much they wanted to the sister never interfered in the individual lives of these mortals. Sometimes it was hard to watch people that they watched as children grow into adults making mistakes that would eventually led to their death. Well at least not on a wide scale there were times when they would influence one person's life hoping to save some part of the world that was about to end. Usually it worked but other times it was only their memories and keepsakes that survived.


	3. Meetings: Truth and Remember

Chapter: Two: Truth and Remember

**Hello as with all writers my writing has undergone changes. I am looking for a beta reader. Please re-read all chapters a lot of the story has changed. Chapter 5 is new**

I KNOW THIS STORY IS NOT ONE OF MY MORE POPULAR ONE BUT TRUST ME IT WILL BE JUST AS GOOD AND IT IS AN ORGINAL PLOT.

Leaky Caldron 3:00PM

A Ministry owl just arrived carrying the letter informing me that my husband had been released from prison and that he appeared to be sane and good heath. Snorting, "That would be because of me." Looking at the owl, "They seem to be disappointed at the fact the my husband is well, they should be very thankful that I learned about his plight before it was too late. Obviously they don't realize what I would have done to them if he came back to me less that what he was." Looking around I located a bag of expensive Owl food. Picking up a few I reached my hand out to the owl, "Here is a treat, it is pack with magic and nutrition that your caretakers must not know you need." With that the owl took a couple of bites of the owl treats then hooted its thanks, "sweet bird do you think you could carry a message for me?" The owl look like it was sizing me up then hooted yes. "Thank you, take this letter to Severus Snape, he should be at Hogwarts." I tied the letter to its leg, slipped a pouch full of treats around its neck as thanks and then it took off.

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix Hogwarts

1:30 PM

Members of the Order began to arrive for the emergency meeting called to learn the details of the unfortunate meeting at the Ministry. So far in the conference room was Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George Ron and Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGongall, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arabella Figg, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Emma Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amos Diggory, Fluer Delacour, to name the important members. At 1:45 PM the meeting started.

Albus' voice rose above the dim and the room went quiet, "Quite a few things have happened since we last met. Most of you know that we lost Sirius Black in Voldemort's raid on the Department of the Mysteries." All those that knew nodded their head, the ones who didn't were given a few minutes to let the news settle in. Continuing in a sadden but determined voice, "Sirius is the first in a long line of people that will be killed before this war is over. Being a member of the Order will place addition risk and allow for more chances that you might die. If any of you wish to leave the Order because of this, none will look down on you but this is the time to do so." Everyone look around but no one left the table.

Albus smiled, "Good, I am glad all of you have chosen to remain a member, it is your help that will help to defeat Voldemort. Also since this war has a major impact on the life of Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger I have decided to allow them to become quasi members. While they can voice an opinion and have limited voting power depending on the topic, they will not be sent out on missions until they have graduated from school.

Seeing the nodding heads he continued, "Although we have suffered a setback with Sirius' death we did gain some ground: 1st . Minister Fudge no longer denies that Voldemort is back and that Death Eaters are now active. To help stem the spread of Voldemort's influence I have been working with the Minister to sure up the holes in the Ministry. As result all those positively implicated with Voldemort during his last reign are now being watched. We are also looking out for possible new recruits, we expect to find this among the older followers children, thus we have been granted the right to closely monitor those suspected children. Sadly to say I believe that we will find these children in one house only and that is among the pureblood Slytherins.

That a side, right now we are working on showing a untied front, we don't want the public to panic. S while we will keep them informed we will try keep things normal for as long as possible, thus the Minister has decided not institute Marshall Law.

However, the Ministry and the Magical Law Department is now taking proactive steps to protect people, both magical and muggle. We know from Voldemort's last campaign he will target muggle born Witches and Wizards, so we have begun to install a mixture of alarm spells and muggle devices on their homes. This process was started about two weeks ago it will take a long time especially since we are starting with home where there are muggle born students since they are prohibited from doing magic during the summer. By the end of summer we are hoping to have all of their homes done. Minister Fudge has met with the British Prime Minister and MI 6, they have agreed to a joint effort to install such a system in muggle and Wizard villages, towns and cities throughout England, Scotland and Ireland. The Ministry has created a new department yet to be named, to monitor the alarms 24/7. Plus we are working on protective spells and charms to make sure that no one can tampers with these monitoring spells. The Department will be staffed with Magical and non-magical people. We hope to have the entire system functioning by the New Year.

2nd As a result of the Department of the Mysteries incident, most of Voldemort's inner circle was captured. This will set him back for a while, on my urging the Minister has had their assets seized for the war effort. Unfortunately, the purebloods have ancient vaults that we can't touch, so we placed spells on them preventing them from accessing them, until after the war. So for now most of them are lacking funds and will be in no position to help the Dark Lord, for the foreseeable future. However, we did subtract payment for their minor children's school tuitions in full for the remainder of their learning, so that the children would be at school rather than joining the Dark Lord."

In the background Ron Weasley's voice could be heard saying, "Whoopee now I can rub the fact that he is poorer than me in Malfoy's face. Life is good."

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore commented, "That is true Mr. Weasley but please keep it to a minimum we don't need too much extra fighting." Molly was about to say when Albus shook his head and she settled down.

"Albus." Amelia Bones called out.

"Yes Amelia."

Amelia projected her voice with a confidence that she was not feeling. "Well it seems that what you said is slightly untrue."

The twinkling in Albus' eyes dimmed, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, "Two days ago, a Ms. Tower came to the Ministry with a Magical contract/treaty signed in 1979, between the Ministry and herself. Due to the terms of the treaty we were in violation of the contract as a result we were faced with the choice to either release Lucius Malfoy or face the consequences. Thus we released him."

There was dead silence in the room after her announcement, everyone was thinking how could Voldemort's right hand man once again wiggle out of his deserved punishment. After a few minutes of silence the cursing and questions flew.

"What! How could the Ministry let this happen?"

"Damn that slippery bastard."

"Does he get his money back?"

"What does it take to get rid of that bastard?"

"Why didn't the Ministry just break the contract?"

"Does this mean we can't touch him period, that he will continue to do evil and run around free?"

"Does this treaty apply to Belletrix LeStrange?" Harry Potter asked this question.

Albus raised his hand for quiet, "Please everyone lets give Amelia a chance to speak." Everyone reluctantly quieted down, "Proceed Amelia."

"Thank you." Amelia began to recall what happened at the meeting to the Order members in detail until she got to the point where the Ministry tried to break the contact.

"Well, if the Ministry informed her that they intended to break the contract how did she convince you not to do so?" Albus said.

"Well she simply explained the consequences of the Ministry breaking the contract, after hearing them we gave into her terms."

Remus looked up and growled, "Surely having Malfoy free to aid Voldemort is a greater threat than anything contained in a contract?" Shaking his head and slamming his fist down on the table as his anger increased. He would not allow one of Sirius' murderers to go free; he'd take him out himself if he had to. "I am sure that the consequences couldn't have been that serious, so what if the Ministry loses some money they can't let Malfoy out." Many of the members agreed and nodded their heads in agreement with Remus' words.

Anger rose in Amelia, 'how dare they pass judgment they were not there. Snapping her voice filled with disgust she said, "I hope you are not insinuating that I let money dictate my actions in the courtroom, I have sworn an Oath to do what is right for our world and not my own personal agenda." Taking a deep breath Amelia began to calm down. "You know what your right we should have kept Malfoy, I mean I am sure you'll all agree that breaking the contract was more important than:

Losing the Omega Stone that helps to protect, the Ministry, Hogwarts, Bueationix and Durmstrang institute from attack to her.

Having all the ministry officials, Aurors, wizmort officials and the international wizard council being stripped of their magic. Plus having all of them and their descendants bound to her for eternity.

Then while are top leaders gone and all our most secure building rendered defenseless, having her declared war on us and using any means necessary to get Malfoy back. Including her most likely making a deal with Voldemort.

And yes, these consequences were confirmed both legally and magically, should we break faith with the contract. She had the Magic on her side, there were no out options opened to us. When the Ministry and wizmont entered into the contract they desperately needed the Omega Stone and they figured that what she wanted was the lesser of two evils. So now in about an hour Lucius Malfoy will be delivered safely to his front door by the Ministry."

Ron asked out loud, "What about the Malfoy money did you have to get it back?"

Smiling, "Yes, but we honestly don't have it to give back so now it is officially a loan and starting 5 years after the official end of the war, we have to pay it back at a very high interest rate. So even if we win, it might bankrupt whatever government is in place. So yes the Malfoys are still poor. However, this brings me to the last thing, we demanded some form of retribution and punishment since Sirius was killed. Although, Ms. Tower commented on the fact that Sirius was innocent and imply that if we had given him a trial an administered a truth serum he would be free and alive today. Anyway, to make a long story short she used our request against us, she made Lucius Malfoy retribution and punishment to be the new Defense of the Dark Arts Professor here at Hogwarts, until the end of the war."

Albus was no longer smiling and his eyes were dead, anger radiated off him in waves. "Do we have to accept him in that position?"

"Yes. Although we were able to limit the damage that he could do, we promised that Lucius Malfoy would teach Defense of the Dark Arts to only the 6th and 7th year NEWT level classes and any advance or independent studies students wanted to take. Also Harry Potter cannot be de-enrolled from the class. In fact all the rolls were frozen. She also requested rooms for him and his family to live in the dungeons, she will be here on site to monitor his punishment. In an effort to minimize the damage of this we also passed a resolution that would allow Remus Lupin or any other Professor you choose Albus to become the DADA Professor of the 1 - 5 years, giving them a firm foundation thus Malfoy can't sabotage their learning. I know it is not much but at least it is something."

Albus thought about it, "Fine, Remus will you come back and teach the 1st through 5th?" Seeing Remus nod his head yes, he continued, "And since we have no choice Lucius Malfoy will teach the 6th and 7th years. Plus he will take over Remus' classes the day after the full moon. Remus I would you like to keep a close watch on what he does in his classes I will not allow him to corrupt them to the Dark side. If that is all then this meeting is dismissed." Dumbledore got up and left immediately. People milled around and talked about the meeting,

Amelia Bones got up and walked to Harry, "I heard your question before, if the contract applies to Belletrix, I have no clear answer. But my gut feeling is that no it does not apply to her." With that she turned to leave.

"Thank you for answering my question." Harry called out. But Amelia's answer if there was one, was lost in the noise of the crowd. Harry returned to Ron and Hermione and jumped into the conversation about Malfoy.

Hogwarts: 4:00 PM Outside the Meeting Room

Snape walked out of the meeting, with the intentions of going to his dungeons to rest. But as soon as he stepped out the door an owl delivering the afternoon post assaulted him. Taking the letter from the bird he opened it and read it.

Dear Severus;  
I know you have questions about the accident that took your family away from you. Well I can provide you with the answers to those questions. If you want to know the truth then meetme at Malfoy Manor at 5:00PM.

I am sure you have heard what happened at the Ministry of Magic already, so you know that I am for real. This is a private meeting, until you have heard the truth, I do not want you telling anyone about this meeting, so I have placed a spell on this letter that will prevent you from talking to others about this. This is a onetime offer.

Ms. Tower

Snape felt such rage at this Bitch, how dear this woman bargain with him, taunting him with information about his family. Tears came to his eyes but he refused to cry. Closing his eyes Severus thought, 'How could this woman know what happened that night, the place of the accident had been secluded for her to know she would have had to be there and if she was their then she was involved and most likely working for Voldemort.' Quickly getting himself together Severus made his way to his rooms once there he started picking up and throwing phials containing potions. "Damn this woman, how dare she remind me, of my failure as a man, husband and father." For that was what he was a failure, he allowed his family to die, while he survived and to make matters worst he can't even remember the details of what happened. After 15 minutes Snape regained his focus and looked down at the mess he created, looking at the area where more than one potion combined checking to see if it was having any kind of reaction. Seeing none Snape pulled out his wand and created a vanishing charm to remove the remnants of the mess.

Walking into the bathroom Severus stripped and took a nice long hot shower. First he washed his hair, using the special potion he developed to get rid of the grease and harsh potion chemicals out of his hair, then after rinsing it out he added the conditioner to his hair to leave it soft and silky. Then he stood in under the hot pulsating water for about 20 minutes letting his muscles relax and unclench. When he was done he stepped out of the shower and cast a drying charm on his hair and body. Walking over to his dresser he put lotion on his body, he opened the top draw and took out a pair of black silk boxers, black dress sock and slipped into both. Finally he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a conservative black button shirt and Black dress pants. After he was dressed he styled his hair, brushed his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror Snape smiled, "Wouldn't my students and colleagues love to see me now?" Then he walked out his door determined to get answers. He walked beyond the wards of Hogwarts he Apparated to Malfoy Manor at 5:00Pm exactly.

Malfoy Manor: 4:50 PM

Rhiannikki teleported to the gates of Malfoy Manor and quickly punched a neat hole in the wards around the Manor after stepping through she repaired it. She walked up the drive and greeted the Manor properly cutting her hand she dropped blood on the stones. The house recognized her as its true Mistress and granted her admission. Making her way though the house, she entered the sitting room and sat in the armchair facing the door. As soon as she was comfortable a House elf popped into the room.

"Excuse me Mistress but you do not belong here." Said the frighten elf.

"Smiling sweetly I replied, "If I did not belong here I would not have been able to get into the house. Do not worry little one your family will be back soon. Now in preparation of their return I would like you to make a 5 course meal for 4 normal appetites and 1 for someone who has just been released from prison." The house elf did not know that to do, so it disappeared to take care of the assigned task.

At 5:00 PM on the clock, I heard Severus, Lucius, Draco and Narcissa pop in. I heard the stilted conversation and Draco's suggestion to move into the sitting room. I sat there facing the door as they all walked in a few minutes later Severus saw me.

"I presume that you are Ms. Towers" Severus asked

Smiling an indulgent smile, "At one point in time that was my name; however I am now bonded to my husbands make that name obsolete."

Lucius was looking pale and drawn but under it you could tell he was not very happy, in fact he looked mad. "How the hell did you get through the wards and into the house? And what gives you the right to call meetings at my home. Finally who the hell are you?"

Ignoring his questions for the moment I turn my gaze towards Narcissa who was been standing there looking at me with disbelief and with her back ridged. It seemed that upon seeing me all the color drained from her already pale face. Shooting her a sparkling smile, I said, "Narcissa darling come here child. Don't I get a proper hello?"

Narcissa looked at me, then moved from behind Lucius and walked to me. Stopping in front of me she bent over and hugged and kissed my cheeks, "Hello Rhiannikki, I guess my judgment day is at hand." Her comment was a statement and not question. Rhiannikki did not bother to answer her.

Looking into her sister's ice blue eyes, "Yes sister of mines, your judgment day is indeed at hand."

Smiling, Narcissa stood up and said, "Is it safe to say that you are Lucius's mystery benefactor?"

Raising an elegant eyebrow, "Yes. I enforced my family's rights under an old contract."

"That is good, I had no clue how I was going to get him out of this mess." Narcissa said as she chose a seat to my right.

Both Lucius and Severus listened to the conversation between Narcissa and myself as well as studied at me while we talked. I could tell that both of them as well as Draco had reached for their wand. Lucius was still weak from his ordeal, so without appearing to look weak he took a seat in a single armchair close to the roaring fire.

Looking to Narcissa I saw that the little color she had was returning to her face and the previous fear she had shown was replaced with confidence. She had accepted that her day had come and wanted to enjoy her last hours alive with her sister. "Well it seems that my secret is out. How are you going to proceed?"

Grey eyes harden to Black eyes, "I intend to take back my family. I intend to punish you. And I intend to live happily fucking ever after. The end."

Lucius spoke "Narcissa stand back, I will take care of this."

Looking back at her husband, she smiled a sad smile and said, "Oh how I wish that you could, but it seems that my mistakes, betrayals and treachery have come back to haunt me and now it is time that I answer for my crimes against my sister and her family." Then she turned back to me and in a clear voice she asked, "Do you intend to kill me?"

The three men behind her gasp and looked at Narcissa as if she lost her mind. Looking at her, I replied, "No, you are my beloved baby sister, and if anyone is to blame for your actions it is I. It seemed that somewhere along the line I failed to teach you right from wrong. You little one are still a member of this family and despite everything I still love you. However, after today, I do not wish to see you for a long time. And I am sure they will need time to sort out all that was done and find forgiveness."

The relief was evident in her posture and eyes. Without thinking about her actions she through herself into arms and started to cry. "I am sorry, soo sorry!" was all she said over and over. My little Cissa never knew that her eyes always told me everything. Rubbing her back I gave her the comfort that she needed. The men behind us looked at me with confusion and anger on their faces. But now was not the time to answer their question, Narcissa needed me. After a time she calmed down and spoke, "Have you decided my punishment?"

Smiling, "Well what does one assign as punishment for stealing ones family?" I waited for her to answer but she said nothing, so I continued. "Until you are forgiven you will be assigned to the white room."

Her eyes widen at that, I think that scared her, but she wisely choose not to argue the point with me.

Reaching up kiss my cheek, "I wish I could take back what I did but I can't. But I have tried to do right by them. I have loved the opportunities these last 16 years have giving me. But I do regret the pain I have caused you, and I hope one day you will understand and forgive me. When do I leave?"

Looking up into her eyes, you will stay until the mess is cleared up. I think you will be here at least until tomorrow.

Lucius again interrupted, "What the hell is going on here. Narcissa I know your family and this is not one of your sisters. This mystery ends now I want answers and I will not tolerate being ignored in my own home." The anger was clear in his voice.

Getting up I walked over to stand in front of him and Draco. "I am Rhiannikki Snape-Malfoy, I am the wife of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." With that I leaned forward and blew, a wisp of my breath towards them and said one word, "Remember." And with that both men and the boy closed their eyes and fainted.


	4. Memories Awaken

**Hello as with all writers my writing has undergone changes. I am looking for a beta reader. Please re-read all chapters a lot of the story has changed. Chapter 5 is new**

Chapter Three: Memories Awaken 

The Next Day:

The early morning light streamed into the sitting room falling on the sleeping forms of Draco, Lucius and Severus. Each did everything possible to keep from rejoining the waking world. However, the bright light of the sun would not allow them to hide anymore, add to that fact each realized that their heads was pounding with a resounding headache. With the pain came the knowledge and memories of the past, which had been suppressed for fifteen years, came flooding back to them. The fake memories disappeared and or integrated with the true ones. The least affected by memory reversal was Draco since he had been a baby, 14 months old, at the time Narcissa decided to play God. For a long time Lucius and Severus just stared at each other and then in an instant they were in each other's arms just holding each other basking in the glow of being reunited. Draco crawled over to his fathers stating, "Narcissa is not my mother?" It was a statement not a question.

"True, that treacherous bitch, I will make her pay for breaking up my family." Lucius growled.

In a small voice, full of doubt Draco asked, "Did my true mother love me? Did this happen because I was bad?"

Smiling as the memories ran through their head, Severus looked down at his son and said, "Rhainnikki loved you more than life itself. You should have seen her while she was pregnant with you, she spent so much time focusing on you and you weren't even here yet. It got so bad that Lucius and I became jealous, but then she would show us how much she loved us and all was forgiven."

Not wanting to speak about his parents' sex life Draco moved on. "Do you think she still loves me? I am not popular and I can't beat Granger's grade or Potter in Quidditch would she still want me as a son? And what about you Uncle Severus, I guess since I look like Lucius I am his son not yours."

Walking into the room with a tray loaded with food, Rhainnikki stops and looks at two of the three men that made her life complete. Setting the tray on the table in front of the bed she had transfigured the night before after they fainted. Sitting down beside her son she said, "Draco I have never stopped loving you even when I thought you were dead. You are my son I carried you inside of be for nine month and that was one of the happiest times of my life. So no matter what happens or how much time has passed nothing will change the love I feel for you. I don't care if you are popular or if you beat whoever this Granger person is or Harry Potter at some stupid sport, my love for you is unconditionally immortal." Carefully at first Rhainnikki took Draco into her arms and hugged him for all she was worth soon he was hugging her back. With each minute of the hug, the doubt she had been feeling all morning left her, gazing into her husbands eyes she smiled.

"Not that I meant to eavesdrop, but to answer your question as to whom your biological father is; the answer would be both Severus and Lucius. Since we are a bonded triad it would be have been impossible for me to conceive a child of one them. So with the aid of potions and magic, we combined our energy, their semen and my egg and you were created. Since Severus was not in a hurry to produce an heir for the Snape line, he agreed that our first-born child could have the Malfoy looks, however are daughter will have the Snape looks. Therefore Draco Damon Snape-Malfoy you are a special child because you have 3 biological parents and one adoptive parent, two fathers and two mothers. Does anyone want breakfast?"

Looking at his mother confused Draco asked, "How do I have two mothers?"

"As much as it pains me to say this both Narcissa and I are your mothers. I may have given birth to you, but she raised you and a find job she did of it because you are everything I could want in a son. Don't get me wrong I have not forgiven Narcissa and I intend to see her punished for her trespasses, but she did do right by you and for that I am grateful."

Lucius and Severus' faces hardened, "Where is the little bitch, when I am done she will regret betraying the Snape -Malfoy's." Severus said.

Setting a plate in front of each of them, "Narcissa is still here, but as the wrong party I have already arranged her punishment, trust me she will not be getting off easy. As soon as she has wrapped up her affairs here she will be leaving. But let me make something clear while I hate that Narcissa went to such extremes to break up our marriage, I blame myself for her actions. I know this is not the time to say this but Narcissa is my sister, she has bleed for me, she has been tortured and abused for me. I owe her, maybe it was my debt to her that clouded my mind for I was the one who raised her after our parents and brother was murdered. Maybe it was my over indulgences that caused her to do what she did, I can not say but she is not an evil person and while I might not care to hear the reason now, I am sure she has what she thinks are very valid reasons for what she did. However, in the end Narcissa is still my beloved sister and in time she will be welcomed back into this family. However we all need time away from her. I know you may not like my decision now but trust me this is for the best."

Rhainnikki could tell that her spouses did not like this decision, but they accepted that it was her choice. And while Rhainnikki was not dumb and knew that they would plot against her sister until their vengeances was satisfied she was know that there was nothing they could do to hurt her. Narcissa was just too powerful for them. Deciding to let the matter drop Rhainnikki threw herself into serving her family. After breakfast was served no one said anything breakfast this morning was a silence affair. Soon after everyone was done Rhainnikki turned to Draco and said, "I realize how conflicted you are right now, but I think it would help if you took some time and actually spoke to Narcissa."

Lucius and Severus both jumped up but it was Lucius who spoke in a strained voice, "While I have to accept that it is your right to punish your sister, I will not take the chance that she will hurt my son before leaving this house."

Rhainnikki's eyes flashed red, "Do you think that after missing and crying for my family for fifteen years that I would let anything harm you? I would die in your place to keep all of you safe. Narcissa will not hurt him, if she wanted to then she could have done so during the time I was away. Blood speaks to Blood, you should both remember that." Pausing in her words Rhainnikki's eyes soften. I know you wish to protect us, but you truly have nothing to fear from Narcissa. Besides the only reason I suggested Draco speak to her was that he needs closure with what happened. He needs answers to his questions and there is no better time to do so since we will not be seeing Narcissa for a long time." Turning to Draco she smiled a bright smile, "Draco you are sixteen and you know what you need, if you wish to address Narcissa before she leaves you may do so. Her transport will arrive at 1 pm, until then she will be in the blue room. If you choose to go then take as much time as you need, there is no rush and no matter what you will not hurt my feelings by talking to her. What has happened will effect you the hardest, I understand."

Not wanting to argue after being reunited so soon, Severus and Lucius sat down and let the matter drop. But they looked at each other over their teacups and both knew that they would have their revenge against the woman that had wronged them by trying to destroy their family.

After the house elves had removed the remains of the scrumptious meals the men thanked her for arranging it for them. They were very surprised to learn that Rhainnikki had prepared the meal with her own hands, no help from the house elves or magic. Although everyone enjoyed the meal both Lucius and Draco hoped that Rhainnikki would not make such a grand meals. It had come to their attention that they were broke and if they wanted to survive and maintain the house then they needed to conserve money and one of the best places for that is the food bill. While Draco tried not to think about his newfound lack of wealth; Lucius made a note to talk to Severus about what their finances now were.

After everyone was done Rhainnikki called had the house elves remove the plates. Then looking at her husbands and child she said, "I suppose you want to talk, so lets talk."

Lucius without hesitation asked, "What happened, how did we lose you?"

Taking a deep breath Rhainnikki told them what she was had been able to put together, she did leave out all details about Narcissa and her true identities. She ended her tale by telling them Narcissa's lies about their deaths. "It appears that originally she intended to leave with me, but changed her mind I think she felt some kind responsibility towards you guys so she stayed. To understand what happen you have to know that you have to understand that for a very long time it was just Narcissa and I. Then out of the blue I fell for you both, married you then gave birth to you son. I believe she became threatened that you would take me away from her totally, not being able to handle this she decided to separate us. I am not saying that it is okay, I am just telling you why I think she did what she did.

After deciding that she would stay with you guys, Narcissa returned here and performed a few memory charms; she also magically bonded herself into the Black family. This allowed her to create documents and a seamless past for herself." In a small voice she whispered, "I am so sorry I did not look for you. Trust me had it been anyone but Narcissa telling me the news I would have moved Heaven and earth to find you." Then wiping tears from her eyes Rhainnikki said, "But her plan had a flaw despite all the precautions she took, Draco you were her down fall. It was your power spikes led me to you."

Unfamiliar with the phrase Draco looked at her confused, "What are power spikes and why would I have them?"

Smiling at her son she said, "Well Draco, you should know that you come from three lines of pureblooded magically beings. The Snape line is filled with wizards, witches, veelas, vampires, magical were-wolves – not the cursed ones-, as well as moonwalkers. While the Malfoy lines are also full of wizards, witches, veelas, succubus, seers, dragons. While my own family line extends back to Atlantis, and the line has never produced a non-magical person, we are pure magic users. What I have also failed to say is that all three lines have magical beings no longer in existence. But talents and traits from all species of beings flow through our genes, thus you my dear boy are a very powerful young man. Narcissa was aware of this and when you were younger bound more of your exotic powers. That is why the rest of this summer I will endeavor to teach you control of your power." Stopping at the look all three men gave her she laughed and got up to get a drink of water. Sitting back down she began again.

"I take it from your looks you guys did not know this about our family lines?"

Draco being the first to recover shook his head. "No, father has had me study our direct ancestors. From my studies I have learned that all of them have been wizards and witches. I guess we are not purebloods wizards anymore." Frowning Draco felt another layer of his foundation crumble. Who was he if he did not have wealth and status as a pureblood wizard?

Frowning Rhainnikki looked at her son and husbands and asked, "What is so important about being a pureblood wizard, when you are a pureblooded magical being. You come from power, your genetics and magical makes you superior to most other wizards. When the word Pureblood wizard was coined it meant that you came from a diverse magical background. As long as no muggle entered the line then you were pure. Hell demon blood is much better than muggle blood. Now don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with muggle blood, but there are flaws within, but in order to keep the blood lines from deteriorating due to inbreeding certain muggles that breed together can reach the threshold point and produce magical children. Over generations of breeding with other magical beings they become the new and young generation of pureblood. But anyway this is a discussion for another day.

What lead me to find out the truth was that after Lucius was imprisoned Draco did not take it well and his emotions overwhelmed him. Thus you experienced power surges in your distressed state and with your magical background these spike were off the charts to those that could monitor them. The next part might come as a shock to you, but Narcissa told me that it was Voldemort's that had you guys killed. When I heard this I did everything to see to his downfall. But then he came back two years ago and when I found this out, I began my efforts anew to destroy him for good. So my friends and I have been monitoring power in England, when they saw the spikes and how powerful they were, my friends investigated. What they found was that the spikes were very similar to mines and upon further investigation they found you. Research showed that you were the child I thought dead, living with the husband I thought was dead, so they came and got me. I straighten my affairs up and came back here to get my family."

"Wow, I don't know what to say?" Draco responded.

"Well I have a question. Do you still want me?" Rhainnikki asked.

Lucius and Severus closed their eyes each caught up in different memories and aspects of the past. Neither had an easy life, both were neglected and abused as children. Both were abandon and ridiculed during school but the one bright spot was the excitement and love this woman brought into their life she healed them she completed them. But both knew that problems were going to arise because they now served the man she was bent on destroying. 'Merlin, when we got together she was our life; we were as devoted to her as she was to us, and we learned to love each other in the process. This love grew and we both came to realize that we love each other and her with our own special brand of magic.'

Rhainnikki Malfoy-Snape was their water, their air and their salvation. Severus and his beloved and greatly missed wife. And with that thought he realized that nothing has changed. They still needed her and Merlin knows he still wanted her. 'Damn, Narcissa there was so many times in the past 16 years that he needed his wife and husband and she took them away from him. But now he can have her back this woman who had been missing from his life. And by Merlin he was going to take it. They both were. Looking up at her he smiled. And he could see the tightness she was feeling released looking at Severus who nodded he said, "Our love for you has not changed and we will never let you go again even in death we will follow you."

Snape spoke up after he was done speaking, "Merlin I have been grieving for you for so long. When Narcissa altered my memories she left me with most of our life together in tack, I remember falling you, the jealous of competing with Lucius for your hand, the triumph of beating him and winning your love. I remember our wedding and being married to you, and then you died taking our child with you. I have never forgiven myself for not saving you." Suddenly getting anger at how that bitch destroyed their lives, he needed to know her fate. "What will happen to Narcissa?"

Rhainnikki knew exactly when her husband became anger and at first she feared it was because something she had done. But then she heard his question and knew that the anger was directed at her sister. Taking a deep breath, "I am glad that you want me, because you are stuck with me. As for Narcissa, I will not harm her she is to be sent home where she will stay until she understands exactly what she has done and learned responsibility." Staring into Lucius' icy sliver-blue eyes and Severus hot Onyx eyes, "I hope in time you can come to terms with this and forgive her. She is my family, my blood. And if there is anyone to blame it is I, I raised her since she was 12, she did not have an easy life prior to that she was damaged and I spoiled her never giving her boundaries or a moral foundation. And we all do things that are wrong, and we learn from those mistakes."

They all heard the anger and regret in her voice and decided that since they had been gifted with a second chance it would not be wasted on anger and harsh words. They were all happy to be together again. "I understand but I don't think I will ever be able to see her again."

Smiling, "Trust me I have it on great authority that time heals all wounds. It just sadly, takes time." Turning to her son, "Well Draco, I know how your fathers feel the next question is do you want me to be your mother. I know that you only have a few memories of me, but I do love you and I never would have left you. I would challenge heaven and hell for you. But I understand if you can't accept me, I just ask that you give me a chance."

Looking deep into this woman, who was his mother eyes he said, "I want to try. I loved you when I was younger and I was very confused when you left, I do remember crying a lot. But then mot… she covered my memories. All though mot… Narcissa was distance at times I never doubted her love for me. I knew that she would always be there for me. So I suggest that we start over."

With tears streaming down her face she gets up and rushes to her son, "Thank you. You don't know how happy you have made me." Pulling him over to Lucius and Severus they engaged in a group hug. "Now it is time for you Draco to decide whether you want to say goodbye to her. She is in the blue room." After this talk with his mother he now knew what he was feeling and what he had to do. With no pushing from his mother or objections from his fathers; Draco got up and left the room to go talk to his former mother. It would be hours before anyone saw him again.


	5. past reflects, new understanding

**Hello as with all writers my writing has undergone changes. I am looking for a beta reader. Please re-read all chapters a lot of the story has changed. **

Chapter 5:

After Narcissa Left:

Manor Sitting Room:

After breakfast Lucius and Severus retired to Lucius' study to talk. As they walked down the long corridor Severus observed his husband; although for must of their time a part life had been good to him, Lucius was definitely suffering the effects of the past few months in prison. Severus observed that Lucius' steps were slow and measured and that his eyes lacked some of the fire that it used to. But the more Severus studied him, the more he noticed something was out of place, thinking hard he followed the man he loved, suddenly it dawn on him, 'Yes Lucius looks haggard like someone who has spent time with dementors, but he does not look like he has spent four months with them. He is just to healthy, I mean Lucius does have a lot of memories for those demons to torture him with.' Pondering on what he was thinking, Severus did not realize that they reached their destination until he bumped into Lucius' back. Lucius turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Smiling sheepishly, Severus covered his thoughts quickly by saying, "What it has been a long time since I had the pleasure to lust after your arse, do you think I would pass the opportunity now?" Lucius giving his husband a knowing look, knowing of what Severus was not sure, turned back and walked into the room, giving his arse more of a switch than before.

After entering the room, Lucius pulled out his wand using a first year spell to lit a roaring fire to heat the room, prison and the dementors seemed to instill a cold in him so now Lucius was determined never to be cold again. After doing taking care of that Lucius walked over to the bar, looking to his husband he said, "If you are done looking at my arse, would you like a glass of port?"

Severus had watched his husband's movement since entering the room, he had taking a winged seat to the left of the fire, knowing from his research of dementors that one of the side effects of exposure to them was coldness. By doing this Lucius would be able to take the other winged chair without showing any weakness in front of the man he loved. This was how Slytherin pride and loyalty worked. Smiling again at his husband, he answered, "I would love some port. Most likely it will help the discussion we are about to engage in."

Nodding in head in a grave fashion, Lucius poured two drinks and walked over to the other winged chair, very grateful for the fact that Severus had chosen to sit by the fire, this way he could keep warm, and secondly he was grateful to be off his feet and resting, Lucius realized that in his attempt to act as if nothing was wrong, he had over taxed himself. After all it was only yesterday that he had been in prison surrounded by those foul dementors, and he knew such pretense was not needed in front of Severus but old habits were hard to break. Handing over the glass Lucius sighed and said, "I have been foolish old friend, here I pretend to be okay when I am not. I have over extended myself, but we must talk.

Accepting his drink Severus nodded, "Indeed the pretense is unnecessary in front of me, but I understand. For years we have both played a dangerous game, and we both know that any show of weakness even in front of each other would have lead to one or both of our deaths. After almost sixteen years this will not change over night. But since we are aware of the problem, I am sure that we can over come it and get back to how we were before that bitches interference.

Smiling both men nodded and relaxed, silence descended soon it was two old friends enjoying a drink with the other, but soon reality intruded and Lucius knew it was time to get to business. Looking at his husband he said, "While we are back to were we belong. Over the last sixteen years we have been a part and now is the time to clear the air. We know about what happened up until Narcissa interfered but what happened after, is important as well."

Severus nodded, "I agree but shouldn't we have this conversation with Rhainnikki since she has a right to know as well. And I would like to know what she has spent her time doing as well."

"Yes, we should but I know that I have done things that might turn her away from me. I don't know if I could bear that, and I know that I will have to tell her some day soon, it would not be fair to begin again with lies and deceit between us, but for some reason, I want you to know first. Maybe by doing it this way, it will allow me to be able to tell her later." Lucius said, in a small voice.

Understanding filled Severus, although he had been a spy after losing his "wife", he to had to do some horrible things in order to stay in favor with his master. Thus, both he had Lucius had painful and hurtful stories to tell, which no matter the reason might turn their wife against them.

Taking a sip of the rich wine, Severus smiled and thought, 'Only the best for us.' Looking at Lucius he decided to be blunt. "Okay, so where do we start."

The hours flew by as each told the other about their lives a part, and what they did in service to their Lord. Surprisingly neither one of them had done anything truly unforgivable. Not to say that they had no killed anyone, because they had, but only when it was a choice between their life and the one they killed. In any other situation they would have chosen their own death, but Severus had a family to avenge by destroying the Dark Lord. And Lucius had a family to protect from the wrath of the Dark Lord. But when opportunity presented itself, both men had been able to save lives especially children by magiciking them away from the danger before the other death eaters became aware of their presence. Neither man tortured their victims but gave them quick ends and when torture was necessary they usually places spells on the victims so that they would not feel anything but react as if they did. In the end they always did what they could. What neither one realized that this was done due to Narcissa influence on them, she knew that each man had to be able to live with themselves at the end of the day or in the end they would become just as hard and cold as the Dark Lord.

Lucius was just finished telling his story of his part in the Chamber of Secrets. "Well after everything was in motion, I sent Dobby to the Potter boy to ensure that he was protected and warned. Although from what Dobby reports to me, it seems that sometimes he was more of a menaces than the chamber. But in the end, Potter presented me with the prefect opportunity to keep Dobby near him without suspicion from him or that blast old fool Dumbledore."

Sighing, Severus knew how Lucius felt about Dumbledore and he knew that he had to tell him about his service to the man. So he looked Lucius in the face and said, "Lucius after I thought the Dark Lord took away my family I wanted vengeances. But I had no power, the Snape name was in ruins due to my family's known involvement with the Dark Lord and my suspected ties to him. So the only place where I could get my revenge was to Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore, welcomed me and I began to spy for him. Voldemort trusted me as well as needed my skills as a potion Master so that placed me in the prefect position to get the information that I needed to help fight him. In the end it was Dumbledore who saved me from Prison, but that too came at a price. He wanted to watch me to ensure that I did not turn to the dark, so he made it a condition of my release that I be turned over to his custody having to gain his permission for almost everything I want. Needlessly to say the only way he would let me support myself was to teach at his school at only 25 of what he would have to pay someone who was a Master Potion Maker. With Voldemort's return Albus has required me to re-enter his service no matter what the cost so that I can spy on him." Looking down Severus waited for Lucius' rejection. He heard Lucius get up and walk over to him. Waiting for the hex to come all he got was a hug and soothing words, "You did what you had to, and that is all that matters. Your with family now and we will protect you always."

Relieved Severus Snape broke down and cried, the last time he had cried was when his family had been taken from him. Now he cried because they were given back and once again he knew unconditional love.

Taking a deep breath Lucius continued, "We are a family again, we must keep to our promise of no secrets. I am glad you told me this, thus as I am glad I was able to tell you about my past. We have shared much, but know that no matters what happens in the future I will never betray or forsake you."

Looking up into now stormy and wild eyes, Severus found truth and honor. Smiling he replied, "And I for you my love. Nothing will tear us a part again."

Suddenly, Lucius' eyes flashed then shut down, "As much as I like to believe that, I hope our past does not cost us Rhainnikki. But also there is another matter I must discuss with you." Retuning to his chair Lucius looked at Severus and said, "Although, we promised no secrets this is something that I don't want Rhainnikki to know about. The Ministry has taken all the money in the upper Malfoy vaults and it seems that even though I am free the money is tied up and cannot be returned. In passing the Ministry official said that after the war was officially over payments would be made to compensate us for the full amount plus interest. She also explained that an irreversible spell had been placed on the lower Malfoy vaults and that it would not end until the war was over. She then thanked me for my understanding in the matter without another word left." Lucius looked at Severus waiting for what he said to sink in. When he saw that it did he continued, "The only money that is available to us is what I keep in the house vault. Sadly to say I did not anticipate what happened and the vault in not full and what is in there won't last long unless we live very cheaply. So until the war is over we the most powerful and riches pureblood family has nothing; we are broke."

"Surely, that is an overstatement of our finances, I mean surely between what I have and what you have available is more that enough to run the estate and allow us to keep our wife and raise our son in the style and manor expected?" Severus asked thinking over of what he remembered of the Malfoy estates.

Lucius laughed, "Severus I am afraid not. All the Malfoy lands are inscrolled so we can't sell them or rent them. The money accounts are either frozen or gone. And from what I remember right before we lost our memories, when it came out about the Snape family involvement with the Dark lord, Dumbledore had your family's vaults and estate tied up thus we could not merge our estates as we intended. I am betting man, I am willing to bet that your estates are still tied up by that old fools manipulations and I am also willing to bet when he finds out that we are truly a family he will not release them to you."

Severus tilted his head to the side, "Now that you remind me of it, Dumbledore also got official receivership of the Snape estate, when I was released into his custody. And to ensure that I taught for him, he denied me access to it, while placing most of my pay within. Now with the start of the war, it has been the Snape and Black estates that have financed the Order in their war with the Dark Lord. However, with Sirius dead and leaving no Heirs of his body, the Black estates now belong to Draco. But again I am sure the Old coot has already tied them up to protect them from the Dark Lord. It was a show of good faith on my part. And since I make whatever extra I need on the black market, I have never bothered to pursue ending the old fools hold over me. And like you said, once word gets out that we are now a family, me doing so would be seen as a violation of his custody of me and since he is furious about your release, he would stop protecting me thus allowing the ministry to put me in prison. Thus no matter how we look at it, we have no way of using our fortunes to take care of our families." Putting his head down Severus was overwhelmed with feelings of failure. He was a Man, a pureblood and a Potion Master and yet he was unable to support his family. In a low whisper he said, "I just got you guys back. I can't loss you again."

Leaning over Lucius once again held his husband, he now knew how scared his mate was. While he was allowed to have some semblance of life with a wife and child, all of that had been stripped from Severus. All he had for the last 16 years were children he hated, a dead family and revenge that were both unfulfilling and hallow. Yes, he had been Draco's godfather but that did not help anything, and in order to protect himself from hurt he never truly allowed Draco to get to close to him. "Severus I know what you are thinking and feeling. If anything we are both failures as husbands, because I also cannot provide for our wife and son either. But think of it this way we only have to last until the new school term begins. Since we are a family we can ask for family quarters in the dungeons. I am positive that Rhainnikki will prefer to be with us, rather than stay here by herself. So once school starts all of our needs will be taken care of at the castle. After that we can combine our pay, plus even though I don't have the official title I too am a Potion's Master thus we can make some extra money on the side. So we will be able to survive until the end of the war. We can do this, we are Slytherin men and we will not let our family down. Our only concern is getting though the next month."

Seeing the wisdom in his husband's words Severus began to pull himself together. Laughing lightly, "You know Luc you always knew me best. I use to hate trying to hide things from you because you always read me so well. But your right, we have to focus on taking care of our family no matter what we have too. I refuse to be like those Weasleys. I take it Draco knows of our money situation?"

Sighing, "Yes, Draco does know. I would have preferred that he remained ignorant of our financial problems but he was there when the Ministry official informed me of what they had done. But on the bright side, with him knowing we can count on him not to throw tantrums when he can't get new things and he can help us keep it from his mother."

Severus smiled at the mention of his son, "Although, we have not done so together, we have raised him to be a fine young man. So the question is how do we place the lady of the house on a budget, without telling her?"

Both men talked about different ways to accomplish their goals, and while man lived up to their Slytherin natures, all were eventually rejected for some reason or another. Finally it was their eavesdropping son who gave them the answer.

After Draco saw Narcissa off Draco went in search of his fathers. Knowing that his father intended to fill his dad in on their money problems he figured that they would retire to Lucius' study. As Draco approached the room heard his fathers voices. Wanting to know what was going on, Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell to be able to hear what was being said. Luck for him his father had forgotten to place silencing wards or alarms on the room. It soon became apparent after hearing one of their schemes that they were trying to keep his real mother from finding out that they no longer has money. Although Draco was spoiled, this had not disturbed him at the time because he was so happy to get his father back. But now it sunk in that the Weasleys now had more money than them and that the golden trio would now that in his face. As Draco stood there he thought about it and what Narcissa had just told him, and he realized that was not so important. Family was and he was blessed with it now.

Not really wanting to face thinking about Narcissa, Draco turned to leave but as he took the spells down a simple answer to his fathers' dilemma occurred to him. Walking in his father's study without knocking he said, "Hey fathers, maybe I have a solution to your problem."

So engrossed in their conversation the two men were that they did not even hear him at the door much less come in. Looking at Draco then at each other Lucius spoke, "How did everything go with that bitch?"

Draco frowned a little at his father's venom at Narcissa but right now he did not have the energy left to deal with it. "Narcissa has left to wherever mother has sent her. Although she did not tell me why she did what she did, she told me some other stuff that I needed to know. But I really don't want to talk about it right now if it is all right with you father. I need time to think about her and what has happened."

A little worried but understanding the boy's need for space and time, both men nodded and Severus broke the tension. "Well Mr. Smarty Pants what solution do you have to our problems."

Smirking the famous Malfoy smile, "Dad, I know you just found out that you have a child, but please do not confuse me. Because I am male not female and my name is not Hermione Granger." Laughing at his father shocked look Draco ran when he saw his father pull his wand. With an evil grin Severus said, "You know Luc I always wanted a daughter." And with that he took off after his son.


End file.
